His Voice
by Kiki louise
Summary: After leaving to better herself on the advice of Evelyn Mercer has to return not only to face the death of someone she cared about but also face the love she left behind knowing he probably hates her as much as she hates herself for leaving him.


Chapter One

She woke troubled from her restless nights sleep with her eyes still closed as she reached across the bed; hoping to feel the warm familiar shape that had haunted her dreams, but much like every morning all she felt were the cold sheets. As she fought the tears that had begun to form; memories swam in her mind of the happy times that now only served as daggers to her heart. With a defeated sigh she sat up and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair knowing that her day would run exactly as it did everyday which is exactly what kept her moving forward day after day; ensuring she didn't do anything silly like running back to the ife she had left behind.

While brushing her teeth she sneaked a glimpse at herself, while she knew she was still attractive with smooth skin and naturally beach wavy hair that stopped just below her shoulders but her blue eyes that had once sparkled with mischief just looked dull. Maybe today would be the day that she could put all the sadness and heartache behind her and start to really live life again.

Pouring herself a large mug of coffee running through her to-do list for the day she almost missed the light melody of her phone ringing; she placed her mug down and answered without looking at the caller id, 'Cassie..you there? It's Jerry!' the moment she heard him speak her throat constricted and a hum began to vibrate in her ears, 'Cassie...Cassie please just hear me out, I've something i need to tell you,' repeating her name had brought her back to the present, she attempted to answer not sure if anything would come out, 'Yeah i'm here Jerry,' she heard him sigh in relief unsure of what he could possibly need to say to her. 'It's bad Cass really,really bad. There was a hold up and the grocery store and she got shot...someone shot my Mom' she heard his voice break as he told her the last part but he found the strength to continue on 'We are burying her next Wednesday and as much as i know how much being back here will hurt you, I just didn't want you to miss out on saying goodbye knowing how much you and my mom thought of each other.' The blood drained from her body and she felt cold as ice, as she processed everything she had just heard she replied 'I'm so so sorry Jerry, how could anyone possibly hurt someone as kind hearted as your Mom I just can't understand it!' feeling a little faint she sat down on the bar stool next to her, 'But Jerry honestly i'm not sure about coming home though, I'm just not strong enough to face him again,' how easily the truth had come out surprised her but she knew she couldn't lie to Jerry, he had been her saving grace throughout the bad times, her shoulder to cry on and the person that would help her make sense of everything. 'I get it Cass i really do but i need you to come back, Camille is strong and is great but she just doesn't understand the family and all that goes with it; not like you do. Please come home?' His outburst had cracked her well placed facade, she wanted to refuse him but wasn't sure she could right now. She quickly formulated a plan of escape from this situation, she would tell him she'd be there and then email an apology with flowers sent ahead promising a visit when it had all calmed down. 'Of course I'll be there Jerry, i'll check flight times and let you know the arrangements.'

After ending the call with her lie still lingering on her tongue, she made her way to work with Evelyn Mercer on her mind. She had always admired and cared for the strong and feisty yet tender hearted lady that had soothed her when she was upset when her drunk father had got aggressive and smashed up the house that was right next door to the Mercers, who had helped her when puberty had announced itself three days after her thirteenth birthday and who had finally told her that the best thing she could do with her life was to leave Detroit and go to college, leaving her past in the rear window allowing her to make something of herself. The last she really had done in style, she had won herself a scholarship to Oxford University in England to study history which meant leaving everything behind including the man she loved, the youngest Mercer...Jack. She had cried herself to sleep for at least six months as he had refused to answer her calls, texts and emails, she had broken her own heart as she broke his and the punishment he had imposed upon her as a result was that of no communication, to pretend that she simply didn't exist. Which was precisely why she was adamant to follow through with her plan not to go home even if it meant regretting never saying a final goodbye to Evelyn Mercer.


End file.
